1. Field Of the Invention
The present invention relates to a control system, including a manually operated shift selector and a display device, for automatically controlling the changing or shifting of transmission gear ratios on a vehicle, while leaving the vehicle driver or operator some residual measure of control. In particular, the present invention relates to a control system for the semi-automatic control of a mechanical change gear transmission including means for automatically executing automatically determined and displayed allowable driver selected transmission ratio shifts, including automatic control of the vehicle master clutch in all but start from stop situations.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Fully automatic transmission systems, both for heavy-duty vehicles such as heavy-duty trucks and/or coaches, and for automobiles, that sense throttle openings or positions, vehicle speeds, engine speeds, and the like, and automatically shift the vehicle transmission in accordance therewith are well known in the prior art. Such fully automatic change gear transmissions include transmissions wherein pressurized fluid is utilized to frictionally engage one or more members to other members or to a ground to achieve a selected gear ratio are well known as are automated mechanical transmissions utilizing electronic and/or pneumatic logic and actuators to engage and disengage mechanical (i.e. positive) clutches to achieve a desired gear ratio. Examples of such transmissions may be seen be reference to U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,961,546; 4,081,065 and 4,361,060, the disclosures of which are hereby incorporated by reference
Such fully automatic change gear transmissions can be unacceptably expensive, particularly for the largest heavy-duty vehicles, which are not typically sold in high volumes Additionally, those automatic change gear transmissions utilizing pressurized fluid and/or torque converters tend to be relatively inefficient in terms of power dissipated between the input and output shafts thereof Moreover, many vehicle operators like to control the selection of the gear ratios, particulary since they can see and/or know the nature of the road ahead and/or of the load being carried. Heavy-duty vehicles must often by accurately maneuvered into restricted spaces at slow speeds, wherein fully automatic transmissions tend to only engage a given low gear. Particulary at such times, when fuel metering to the engine is imperfect, as often happens temporarily in any vehicle system, the vehicle operator tends to have difficulty in performing delicate maneuvers with a fully automatic transmission, especially those not equipped with a manual clutch control pedal, unless the operator is also utilizing the vehicle brake with his left foot.